


Sale tour

by AndersAndrew



Series: fam-fic - Oswald, Ed, Martin [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cotton Candy Fluff, Ed Nygma is a Jerk, Emotional Manipulation, Fair, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Gen, Oswald angsting meanwhile Ed and Martin have good times, Oswald becomes weak when Ed kisses him, Oswald is Anxious, litterally
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Oswald peut tout pardonner à Ed. Excepté une chose...





	Sale tour

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit pour [la communauté Livejournal fam-fic](https://fam-fic.livejournal.com/) sur le thème "Jouer des tours"
> 
>  

C'était une habitude pour Oswald de devoir faire avec les manies du Riddler et son obsession pour lui. Il entretenait cette dernière avec une passion dévorante, trop effrayé qu'un jour Edward Nygma se lasse de leurs petits jeux.  
En vérité, Oswald détestait jouer, mais il aurait détesté plus encore l'indifférence d'Ed. Après tout, s'ils ne pouvaient pas entretenir de relation normale, romantique ou amicale, il supportait de subir ces petits agacements pour garder un lien avec celui qu'il aimait.  
Il avait fortement conscience de ce que ça faisait de lui, mais tant que personne ne l'énonçait à voix haute – et personne au monde n'oserait ! - alors il pouvait continuer de s'arracher les cheveux tout en chérissant secrètement l'intérêt renouvelé que le Riddler lui manifestait.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait perdu beaucoup : de l'argent, bien sûr, mais aussi des hommes, des titres porteurs, plusieurs voitures de luxe, des armes, des bijoux, des œuvres d'art, et même ce pingouin en origami qu'il gardait précieusement dans le coffre fort de l'Iceberg Lounge.  
Mais d'une part, il avait toujours eu une réponse à donner, et d'autre part, sa colère avait toujours été passagère, car il ne pouvait garder rancune contre Edward.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Le petit...disparu ! », s'exclama Olga de son plus lourd accent slave.  
Oswald redressa la tête de ses papiers et retira son pince-nez.  
\- Allons, il doit bien être quelque part. Avez-vous cherché dans le jardin ?  
\- Il n'y est pas !, trancha la gouvernante d'un ton péremptoire.  
Le Pingouin se raidit dans son fauteuil, les mains tremblantes à plat sur son bureau.  
\- La cuisine ? Les étages ? Le cellier ?  
Olga secoua la tête.  
\- La cave à vin ? Le garage ? Le grenier ?  
\- J'ai envoyé tout le monde le chercher, personne a trouvé !  
Oswald se leva d'un bond, ignorant l'élancement dans sa jambe. Il prit sa canne et se précipita sur le téléphone.  
\- Continuez de chercher ! Je veux que vous passiez le manoir et ses environs au peigne fin !, ordonna-t-il avant de composer un numéro pour appeler Zsasz.  
C'est alors qu'il trouva une enveloppe verte ornée d'un point d'interrogation violet coincée sous le socle.

Le petit gang du Riddler était en train d'enchaîner les bières pour fêter leur victoire. Ils étaient dans un garage de contrebande des Narrows, là où l'on démonte des voitures volées pour en récupérer les pièces. Leur association avec l'ancien bras droit de Lee Thompkins remontait à l'époque où ils régnaient encore tous les deux sur ce quartier de la ville. Une époque depuis longtemps révolue, et pourtant leur loyauté les avait bien servi.  
Le gang était constitué d'un homme squelettique aux cheveux blonds trop longs, qui faisait un bras de fer avec une brune à chapka, ainsi que d'une jeune asiatique qui trinquait avec son camarade, un stoner au bouc défraîchi.  
L'arrivée d'Oswald Cobblepot et de son armée de gros bras les pris tous au dépourvu. En quelques secondes, Zsasz et sa clique tenaient les jeunes gens en joue en leur écrasant le dos avec leur botte.  
Oswald fit un signe de tête et Victor redressa l'asiatique au béret, lui tordant le bras en arrière. Celle-ci gémit et écarquilla les yeux de terreur alors que le Pingouin se penchait sur elle, l'air féroce.  
\- Je veux savoir où vous avez emmenés Martin, et je veux le savoir TOUT DE SUITE !  
\- Co...comment vous nous avez trouvé ?, balbutia la jeune femme en tremblant.  
Oswald lui fourra la lettre d'Edward sous le nez.  
\- Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, siffla-t-il avec venin en froissant la feuille dans son poing. Cet imbécile est toujours obligé de laisser des indices. Il m'a fallu à peine quelques minutes pour résoudre cette énigme stupide et trouver cet endroit ! Maintenant DIS MOI OÙ IL EST !!!  
\- Je ne sais pas !!, cria la fille en détournant les yeux, terrifiée.  
\- Je ne vais pas me contenter de cette réponse, grinça Oswald. Tu vas me dire où ils sont. VICTOR !  
\- Oui boss ?, susurra Zsasz, tout sucre tout miel à la perspective de ce qui s'annonçait.  
Le Pingouin esquissa un sourire sadique.  
\- Commence par arracher les ongles de celui-là, dit-il en désignant avec sa canne le stoner plaqué sur le sol en béton.  
Ce dernier se mit à se débattre tandis qu'on le traînait à l'écart par les pieds.  
\- Non ! Non ! Nooooooon !!!

La voiture du Pingouin s'arrêta à l'adresse donnée par le gang du Riddler. Oswald en sortit et resta bouche bée un instant devant le spectacle s'offrant à lui.  
\- Patron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda un de ses sbires.  
Oswald pinça les lèvres. Ils allaient devoir la jouer discrète alors qu'il aurait voulu faire une entrée bulldozer, écrasant tous les obstacles sur son passage.  
Mais évidemment, Ed avait tout prévu, y compris de quoi lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
\- Victor va faire le tour avec son équipe. Vous deux, vous explorez la galerie des glaces, vous la maison hantée, et vous, là, vous ferez le coin des machines à grapins et à monnaie.  
Puis sans une hésitation, Oswald se faufila au milieu de la foule dense de la fête foraine, retenant la nausée qui le submergeait à l'odeur des chichis et de la barbe à papa.

C'était la première fois que Martin mangeait de la barbe à papa, et celle-ci était énorme. Elle était plus grosse que sa tête, de couleur verte – son oncle Ed avait insisté – et sentait la menthe. Il prit une poignée, et c'était léger, collant, et fondant dans la bouche. Il rit sans trop savoir pourquoi, et oncle Ed lui sourit en désignant des auto-tamponneuses avec insistance, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un gamin. Martin hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et ils se dirigèrent vers le stand.  
L'après-midi avait été parfaite : oncle Ed était venu le chercher alors qu'il se brossait les dents dans la salle de bain, encore en pyjama. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son père, et ils avaient pris un passage secret dans la cave. Martin avait été très impressionné, car il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait des passages secrets dans le manoir. Oncle Ed lui avait alors confié qu'il y en avait plein, et qu'il les avait tous étudié quand il vivait ici.  
Martin n'avait pas osé demander quand c'était. Il savait que son père et oncle Ed avaient eu une histoire compliquée, et ils n'étaient pas toujours en bons termes. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant que son père le laisse sortir avec oncle Ed au petit matin comme ça, mais ce dernier avait promis qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Et, avait-il ajouté avec un clin d'oeil, « Le Riddler tient toujours ses promesses ! ».  
Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner dans un restaurant, et Martin avait eu le droit à de la glace sur ses gauffres, un luxe qu'Oswald ne lui permettait jamais, prétextant que la glace n'était pas un aliment assez nutritif pour commencer la journée.  
Ils avaient ensuite fait un tour en moto – Martin avait trouvé qu'oncle Ed avait l'air tellement cool avec son casque sans visière et ses lunettes d'aviateur – et ils avaient fait un laser game. A eux deux, ils avaient massacré l'équipe adverse.  
Le midi, ils avaient fait une balade au parc et avaient mangé des tacos sur un banc, nourrissant des canards en discutant – ou plutôt, Ed discutant de ses projets tandis que Martin écoutait, fasciné.  
L'oncle Ed lui parlait comme à un adulte, et c'était très différent de l'attitude qu'avait son père avec lui. Ils avaient beaucoup de complicité, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ses soucis ou de ses affaires, Oswald était muet. Il refusait de partager cela avec Martin, et ce dernier se sentait exclu.  
Après avoir fini la barbe à papa, ils payèrent au guichet et se faufilèrent dans les petites voitures – une jaune et une verte.  
\- J'espère que tu es moins poule mouillée que ton père !, ricana l'oncle Ed.  
Martin fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand l'oncle Ed parlait de son père ainsi. Cela lui rappelait qu'ils étaient parfois en conflit et que l'oncle Ed avait autrefois trahi son père.  
Dans un accès de colère froide, il fonça sur la voiture du Riddler et la percuta violemment, envoyant ce dernier valdinguer.  
\- Oh, tu le prends comme ça ?, se moqua le Riddler.  
Mais il ne put poursuivre, d'autres gamins s'amusant à lui rentrer dedans à leur tour.  
Martin gloussa, savourant cette juste vengeance.

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! PARDON !  
Oswald détestait avoir à se frayer un chemin au milieu de tout ce monde. Il était pressé alors que les gens autour de lui étaient là pour se détendre. Résultat, personne ne bougeait assez vite, il était obligé de bousculer les gens, s'attirant des remarques désobligeantes – et sa claudication n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
Il savait, rationnellement, que Ed ne blesserait pas Martin. Du moins, pas tant qu'Oswald ne serait pas présent. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire cela sans un spectateur, sans un enjeu. Cependant, il pouvait fort bien entraîner Oswald dans un de ces jeux pervers qu'il affectionne tant, où le prix pouvait être la vie ou la mort de Martin. Plus le temps passait, plus les scénarios les plus sombres se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Oswald. C'était illogique, mais tout chez Ed était illogique.  
En cet instant, toute trace de tendresse pour ce dernier avait disparu. Oswald ne pouvait ressentir que l'angoisse, l'appréhension, et la rage qui montait.  
Soudain, il vit une silhouette en costume vert faisant la queue pour la grande roue. Il hurla après Ed, mais avec la musique, la foule et les hauts parleurs, ce dernier ne l'entendit pas. Oswald dû presser le pas pour se frayer un chemin en direction d'Edward.  
\- Hey ! Faites la queue comme tout le monde !, intervint un forain.  
Oswald dégaina son couteau du pommeau de sa canne et le pointa vers sa gorge, les yeux exorbités, lorsque le Riddler se plaça entre eux, ayant enfin repéré sa présence.  
\- Ne faites pas attention à mon ami, il craignait de rater notre tour !, susurra Ed en fourrant une liasse de billets dans la poche du forain.  
Ce dernier s'écarta et Ed prit le poignet d'Oswald pour le conduire à la porte de la cabine.  
\- Lâche-moi !, s'écria le Pingouin.  
Il se figea en voyant Martin lui faire coucou depuis la fenêtre d'une cabine qui s'élevait.  
\- MARTIN !  
Ed le poussa dans la seconde cabine et il referma la porte derrière eux. La cabine se mit à monter.  
\- MARTIN !, hurla à nouveau Oswald en se collant à la vitre.  
Ed soupira, la mine sombre, et s'assit sur la banquette en croisant les jambes.  
Oswald se retourna, et si un regard avait pu tuer, celui qu'il lui lança aurait été un de ceux-là.  
Les lèvres du Riddler tressaillirent et esquissèrent un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Oswald qui se rua sur lui, oubliant le poignard qu'il avait dans la main.  
Le mouvement était prévisible et il suffit à Ed de l'agripper par l'épaule pour le faire pivoter et le plaquer sur la banquette en lui faisant lâcher son arme. Oswald lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia et Ed serra les dents, tentant de l'immobiliser. Il tira sur ses cheveux et Oswald serra ses mains sur son cou, le visage rouge.  
Ed déglutit en fermant les yeux, son corps se raidissant sur celui d'Oswald. Ce dernier resserra sa prise, ses doigts se crispant davantage sur la peau souple. Le Riddler se mit à haleter, ses pommettes prenant de la couleur.  
La peur assomma la colère d'Oswald, qui relâcha brutalement le cou d'Edward. Le Riddler retomba contre lui, la poitrine secouée de soubresauts.  
Oswald le repoussa avec dégoût et Ed tomba à genoux sur le sol de la cabine en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. En dépit des événements, il souriait toujours.  
\- Toujours incapable de me tuer, grogna-t-il, la voix rauque, en se massant la gorge.  
Oswald se rassit.  
\- A quoi cela m'avancerait ?  
Il dégaina son portable pour envoyer rapidement un sms à Zsasz afin que ce dernier réceptionne Martin directement à la descente. Après avoir reçu la réponse, il se détendit un peu.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ??, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée. Que tu voles mes diamants ou que tu pénètres dans mon coffre fort, je peux comprendre. Mais pourquoi, Ed ? Pourquoi Martin ? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ? Pourquoi...pourquoi chercher à me blesser ?  
Ed se redressa vivement sur ses genoux, effaré :  
\- Je ne cherchais pas à te blesser !  
Oswald se leva vivement, les yeux étincelant d'éclairs vindicatifs :  
\- Alors quoi Edward ? Quel est ton but ?  
Ed le contempla la bouche ouverte, la tête levée, les bras ballants.  
Puisqu'il ne semblait avoir aucune réponse à offrir, Oswald se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
\- J'en ai assez, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de mêler Martin à tout ça. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir pour les choses que j'ai faites, mais je...  
\- Je n'ai fait aucun mal à ton fils Oswald, souffla Ed en lui touchant le genou timidement.  
Oswald repoussa sa main.  
\- Encore heureux ! Si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais écorché vif !  
Ed se prit la main, l'air offensé. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se releva en époussetant ses genoux.  
\- Oswald.  
L'interpelé le fusilla du regard.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait ces proportions, continua Ed. Je pensais juste te l'emprunter pour la journée et te le ramener avant 22h.  
Oswald grinça des dents. Ed croisa les mains dans son dos, la mine contrite.  
\- Je ne m'étais pas aperçu à quel point cela pouvait t'inquiéter. Pardon.  
Le Pingouin prit une grande inspiration, qu'il relâcha lentement, profondément. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent malgré ses traits qui demeuraient rigides.  
\- Tu connais pourtant mon tempéramment Ed. Si tu avais demandé...  
\- Tu aurais dis non, le coupa Edward.  
Oswald secoua la tête.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu aurais dû demander. A cause de toi...  
C'est alors qu'Ed se rendit compte des taches de sang qui maculaient le costume sombre du Pingouin. Il comprit ce que cela signifiait et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Non pas qu'il regretta le sort réservé à ses partenaires – il était facile d'en trouver d'autres – mais il aurait dû savoir comment Oswald réagirait. Après tout, il avait déjà joué la carte de l'enlèvement d'un être cher, et il se souvenait combien Oswald avait perdu toute rationnalité.  
Il n'avait juste pas réalisé qu'Oswald aimait Martin autant qu'il l'avait aimé lui, autrefois.  
Une pointe de jalousie lui pinça le cœur. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais en vain. Il se rapprocha du Pingouin, posant les mains sur ses épaules.  
\- C'était une erreur. Même si je suis sûr que ton fils a passé un excellent moment.  
Oswald le fixa sans cligner des yeux. Ses cheveux applatis sur sa tête, le rouge autour de ses yeux, l'absence de maquillage comme s'il était parti de chez lui en tout hâte, lui donnaient un aspect pathétique qui éveillait en Ed une tendresse nostalgique.  
Il se pencha et naturellement, Oswald ferma les yeux. Il fermait toujours les yeux pour ne rien voir.  
Peut-être que c'était encore trop difficile pour lui d'admettre que ses sentiments étaient toujours là, mais qu'Ed n'y répondrait jamais. Pas comme il voudrait, avec eux formant une petite famille stable et équilibrée.  
Le Riddler effleura ses lèvres avec envie. Tous ces jeux, tous ces tours, uniquement pour attirer Oswald vers lui, l'obliger à ne penser qu'à lui. Et malgré tout, il avait tout de même trouver de quoi le remplacer. Cela faisait douter Ed de ses objectifs, de ses plans.  
Peut-être qu'une autre stratégie serait meilleure. Quelque chose de plus honnête.  
Sa main se faufila contre la nuque du Pingouin et il l'embrassa. Oswald gémit contre sa bouche – il gémissait à chaque fois, comme si c'était la première, comme si c'était unique et précieux, un souvenir qu'il chérirait toujours.  
C'était ce que le Riddler voulait. Mais il se demandait maintenant s'il n'y avait pas plus. Si l'enlèvement de Martin ne cachait pas un but caché.  
Il avait passé un bon moment. Il devait bien se l'admettre, il s'était beaucoup amusé. Et la proximité d'Oswald l'ennivrait.  
Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches noir corbeau tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser.  
Soudain la cabine redémarra – ils n'avaient même pas vu qu'elle s'était arrêtée – et Oswald le repoussa à nouveau, une main sur sa poitrine.  
\- Arrête de jouer !, bougonna-t-il. Je déteste quand tu fais ça !  
\- Tu adores quand je t'embrasse, susurra le Riddler en se léchant la lèvre.  
Oswald détourna le regard, un rougissement de plus en plus prononcé envahissant son visage.  
Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la descente. Oswald descendit le premier, suivit par Ed.  
Aussitôt, Martin se jeta dans les bras d'Oswald. Ce dernier le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, le nez plongé dans ses boucles brunes.  
« Je me suis beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui !!! » écrivit Martin sur son calepin, le sourire large.  
\- C'est l'essentiel, répliqua Oswald en lui caressant la tête.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de « Oncle Ed » ?, demanda Zsasz avec un air impassible.  
Il retenait Ed par le bras tandis qu'une de ses sbires pointait le canon de son flingue contre son dos pour que Martin ne s'en aperçoive pas.  
\- Laissez-le, marmonna Oswald.  
Il se passa convulsivement la main sur la bouche, ressentant encore la chaleur du baiser qu'il venait de partager.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à venir dîner avec nous demain soir, gromela-t-il en guise d'invitation à Ed, avant de boiter en direction du parking.  
Martin s'approcha pour enlacer le Riddler tandis que Zsasz et ses apprenties s'écartaient lentement, leurs armes rangées.  
\- A la prochaine, Eddie, lança le tueur à gage.  
Ed grimaça au surnom. Martin suivit Zsasz en lui prenant la main.  
Le Riddler resta seul au milieu de la foule de la fête foraine. C'était étrange, mais il se sentait soudain très lourd. Comme si on venait de lui prendre quelque chose d'important.  
C'était vraiment un sale tour qu'Oswald venait de lui jouer.


End file.
